rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudolf "Bubi" Bitterfellner
Büro Brauner Rudolf ist der Sohn von Sektionschef Hofrat Mag. Franz Josef Bitterfellner, einem hochrangigen Amtsträger im Bundesministerium für Unterricht, Kunst und Kultur bzw. dessen Vorgängerinstitutionen seit 40 Jahren. Im Ministerium wird über ihn meist als "DER Herr Minister" geredet, natürlich aber nur wenn "die Frau Minister" gerade nicht anwesend ist. Bubi ist der einzige Sohn von Hofrat Bitterfellner.Leider haben sämtliche strenge Erziehung weder durch den Herr Papa, noch durch die verschiedenen Internate, die Rudolf durchlaufen hat, den Herrn Sohn so entwickeln lassen, wie es sich der Hofrat gewünscht hätte - möglicherweise durch die unangebrachte Verhätschelung durch seine Mutter Agnes. Nach diversen Interventionen in den Schulleitungen und großzügigen Zuwendungen an die Elternvereine waren die schulischen Leistungen von Rudi nie geringer als makellos - ein Lehrer hatte sich jedoch verstiegen, ihn vor der jedenfalls gerechtfertigten Entlassung aus dem Schuldienst als "etwas dümmlich" und sogar primitiv als "a bleder blader Volltrottel" zu bezeichnen. Rudis Abschluss in Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der Privatuniversität Schloss Seeburg war zwar nicht mit summa cum laude möglich, jedoch von einwandfreien Ergebnissen gezeichnet. Hobbies hat Rudi wenige, jedenfalls gehört da Lesen nicht dazu und Sport schon gar nicht, Freunde kann er auch nur wenige aufweisen, die meiste Freizeit hat er bis dato im geschätzten Heim verbracht, in dem er auch bis jetzt wohnt. Da nun der Beginn der beruflichen Karriere bevorsteht, hat Hofrat Bitterfellner einige seiner Kontakte ob der Qualitäten von Rudolf Bitterfellner angesprochen und ersucht seine Qualifikationen ausreichend zu würdigen. Wider Erwarten konnten jedoch die meisten der für den Hofrat interessanten Firmen keine adäquaten Angebote zur Verfügung stellen - Hofrat Bitterfellner führt dies ab und zu auf "das verflixte Proletenweibsbild" in der aktuellen Ministeriumsleitung zurück. Nun konnte jedoch der Sektionschef über weitläufige Kontakte eine Chance im Büro Stillwasser/Brauner mobilisieren .... ... tja, und dann war die Sache, die Bubi im Wald passiert ist .... So richtig erinnern kann er sich nicht mehr wirklich an irgendwas, aber gefallen dürfte es ihm haben. Und seit der Zeit damals interessiert er sich plötzlich viel mehr für Dinge, die vorher nicht so seins waren. Er ist jetzt viel im Wald und macht lange Läufe durch die Wälder, am liebsten in der Nacht und eigentlich auch fast immer ohne Hemd, mit nacktem Oberkörper. Der ist auch gar nicht mehr so schwammig wie ehedem, sondern beginnt langsam haarig zu werden und die Wampe wird etwas weniger, die Züge dafür kantiger. Sogar an Türstöcken hat man ihn schon hängen und Klimmzüge machen sehen. Für Leute interessiert er sich genauso wenig wie früher, aber jetzt ist das fast schon ein bisschen schroff geworden, unfreundlich und wenn irgendjemand Tieren was tut, also eigentlich besonders Wölfen, dann schaut er plötzlich ganz seltsam drein, wild eigentlich und gewalttätig, mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und man könnte fast Angst bekommen. Wortkarg ist er auch. Plötzlich gibts aber auch Frauen, die Bubi irgendwie antörnen dürfte, obwohl er da überhaupt nicht freundlich, und schon gar nicht lieb zu ihnen ist. Die scheint das aber nicht so zu stören, eher im Gegenteil - je unfreundlicher er ist, desto mehr interessierts die. Irgendwie ist der Bubi gar nicht mehr wirklich der, der er früher war. =FATE Charakterblatt= Name Beschreibung Typ "Fetter Biker", recht verwahrlostes Äusseres, man sieht eindeutig, dass er sowas wie Stil nicht kennt. Die Wampe hängt raus, aber man sieht, dass anscheinend unter dem Fett sich ziemliche Muskeln verbergen. Auf allen Stellen, die raushängen - und da hängt einiges - wuchert ein Flaum. Aspekte Fertigkeiten Ausrüstung * Ausgeborgte Fette alte Harley, dafür steht das BMW 5 Kabrio (vom Papa zum Studienabschluss geschenkt) beim Händler * Papas schwarze Amex Kreditkarte (zusammen mit ein paar grimmigen Warnungen, sie ja nur ned deppert zu verwenden) * Altes abgenutztes Lederzeug (und irgendwo noch ein zünftiges Trachtenoutfilt mit Krachlederner, rot-weiß kariertem Hemd und Walkjanker) * eine komplette Jagdausrüstung "Alles was der Jäger braucht" inkl. einer Dragonov Stunts * "sexyangel.org-Instant-Karma": Dank der geheimnisvollen Astro-Website sexyangel.org kann sich User JohnRambo für jede Session einen Segen erkaufen, den er einmal zur Anwendung bringen kann. Mit diesem Segen erhälst du einen beliebigen Boost (-->Name it and invoke it once for free—after that, the boost goes away) für Bubi (= cooles Karma!) oder darf als gratis Declaration (ohne einen Fate Point aufwenden zu müssen) eingesetzt werden, die allen in der Szene Anwesenden nur Nachteile bringt (=shitty Karma!). * "Ich nenn es Liebe": Bubis schroff männliche Art macht die Mädels irgendwie wild. Je unfreundlicher, desto eher machen sie, was er will. +2 auf "Provoke" Würfe, wenn er versucht Frauen zu etwas zu überreden. * "Zäh wie Schuhleder": Bubi kann tüchtig einstecken, wo manch anderer schon k.o. geht. +2 auf Verteidigungswürfe mit "Physique" Extras Das Wolfsrudel * Da draussen ist etwas, Jim * So ein Arm ist schnell ab * Wir sind die Wildnis Stress Konsequenzen =Bled Bubi= Aspekte Fertigkeiten Stunts * "Geh bitte, der nervt" bzw. "Rüstung der Langeweile": Leute sind nach einer Weile bereit, alles mögliche zu machen, nur um Bubi loszuwerden. In sozialen Interaktionen (Rapport, Empathie) erhält Bubi einen Vorteil (Create Advantage), der nur behilflich ist, andere Leute loszuwerden oder sich unbeliebt zu machen. * "Visa Platinum, Hofrat-Edition": Zweimal pro Session, darfst du einen Boost/Vorteil erzeugen, der eine ordentliche Geldinfusion dank Papi's unbegrenztem Visa-Rahmen repräsentiert. Category:Fate Core Category:Fate Category:Personen